


The Girl Upstairs

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail's happy place is sitting out on the balcony and listening to her upstairs neighbour -and later best friend- sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Help Falling In Love

She could hear the sweet melody traveling from the floor above her, could feel it caress her skin making the fine hairs stick up. This was one of her favourite pastimes, listening to her neighbour play guitar and sing her heart out.

It started one particular bad night, her Uncles were fighting and she needed to escape so she stepped out onto the balcony and that's when she heard her. The beautiful girl from the apartment above her. The girl, Holly as her Uncles told her, was a few years older than herself and way out of her league. Holly was gorgeous with long flowing chestnut hair, tanned skin as clear as any teen could hope for, a smile Gail had found herself lost in every time she spotted the brunette. On top of killer looks and grades, Holly also wrote songs. Soul hugging songs that had Gail captivated in a matter of seconds. Her voice washed over every inch of Gail, soothing her into a peace she couldn't find anywhere else.

Gail's Uncle Jake had invited Holly over for something -she couldn't remember because she had been concentrating too hard on breathing and keeping her cool-, probably picking up on her crush and pushing it along. After a few hours of not talking and being unbelievably awkward Gail and Holly hit it off. A friendship like none they'd ever had before blossomed. They started hanging out all the time, Holly helped Gail with her math and Gail taught Holly how to play video games. Holly was the first person she felt that got her, like actually understood her. The brunette would call her out on her shit and get her to talk, to vent, and in return she did the same. Holly was also the first person who didn't seem phased by her harsher approach to human contact, and instead found it amusing and charming.

Gail's feelings evolved alongside their friendship, started with admiration and molded into something indescribable. Holly's touch sang a shiver up and down every part of her being, the sound of her voice opened the gate to billions of fireflies in Gail's stomach -a fluttering fire-, and her smile was something she's vowed to make happen as much and as often as she possibly could. So when Holly came over with tear stricken cheeks and puffy eyes she wanted to violently murder whoever caused such a gentle soul to be sad.

"What's wrong?" Gail shot up from her lounge on her favourite seat in the living room.

Holly only shook her head and hurriedly took the last few steps into Gail's space.

She didn't hesitate to open her arms and crash their bodies together, holding Holly's waist tightly. Gail guided them into her room after the muffled confession of her break up.

Holly had curled up in her lap, her face flush against Gail's neck as she cried. Gail wasn't sure what to do, she'd never seen the brunette so distraught, and all her body was telling her to do was to find Holly's asshole of an ex and make him pay for each tear that now soaked her shirt. But that wouldn't comfort Holly so she stayed and held her well into the night, letting silence fall as the last of her sniffles faded. If she hadn't been sure before, she was sure then, she was in love with her best friend.

Gail spent many nights in pain listening to Holly singing sadly from the balcony above her, she'd contemplated going up there to stop the gut wrenching melodies but she could never bring herself to do it. Holly needed to get it out and Gail craved to hear her sing, so she'd curl up on the porch swing, close her eyes and picture the sweet crooked grin Holly dawned when she sang to Gail.

It was a magical sight, to watch the brunettes slender fingers glide up and down the neck of her beat up guitar, to be able to unabashedly stare at Holly as she passionately sang with her eyes closed. It brought a new rush to the activity, to be able to watch her so intently without it being questioned.

It became routine. Night after night. Her Uncle Jake would join her when he'd notice an especially pained grimace, he'd sit next to her, place a blanket over both of their shoulders and wait for her to lay her jean in his lap. Neither would say a word or share a look, none of that was needed, and she appreciated it. Gail wouldn't be able to except the gesture if it went beyond a silent act of company.

Her Uncle Jake and his husband, Charlie had taken her in after her parents threw her out of the house. When she came out they seemed fine, a little confused but excepting, then Jake and Charlie came over for the bi-monthly Peck dinner and all he'll let loose. Eline blamed them for Gail's sexuality and wouldn't listen to the three of them explain how utterly stupid that was, how if that was true then shouldn't Steve also be gay? The night ended in a stern 'I never want to see any of you again' and a door closed on Gail and her Uncles.

One night the set list changed, Holly didn't sing, only hummed. It was broken down, she'd play for a bit then suddenly stop and replay, stop for a minute and start again, repeat. Gail was intrigued, Holly had to have been writing a new song, but this was different from the other times she'd heard this process. Holly never hummed when writing a song.

Weeks passed before Gail finally heard the song, the soft and heart tugging song. It was accidental really, she'd gone out to grab her book when she heard the gentle pluck of Holly's guitar.

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

Gail didn't have time to be crushed because it was the first time in weeks she'd been embraced by the familiar tingle of the brunettes music, the first time where she didn't feel her throat close and her heart in her gut. It was that beautifully sad romantic movie that kills you but you watch over and over because somehow it still makes warm inside. She was so consumed with the warm glow that she couldn't be bothered to be crushed by who it was for. Thinking about how Holly, the person Gail was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, was in love with her ex could be properly felt later in the safety of her blankets.

Gail wanted to cancel her plans with Holly that evening, the song earlier that afternoon had really done her in and she wasn't up to stare into Holly's eyes and face the fact that there wasn't anything that would ever happen because she was in love with someone else. But it was Holly's turn to pick the movie and she promised to make Gail her favourite dinner. So she dragged her feet up to the next floor and begrudgingly started their movie night.

 ~

Holly knew something was up, the blonde had been acting weird and mopier than usual, Gail didn't even fight when she took the good seat on the couch. Gail didn't laugh at the parts in the movie she always did, she didn't make fun of the idiots, she didn't eat dessert and she only made eye contact once the entire night.

"Gail, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Maybe I should get going." Gail said shortly and stood.

Holly grabbed her wrist as she went to pass her. "You're not tired, I know tired Gail and this isn't it. Please tell me what's wrong."

Gail looked deeply into the brown eyes that she'd come to know better than the alphabet, they were filled with concern and worry.

She let out a reluctant breath.

"I really am tired, Hol, and I'd like to just go to bed." She managed to reply through the lump growing in her throat. Gail was close to just telling her, to let it out because she'd been bottling it up for so long she was ready to explode. She needed to get out before she fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to her.

"Can I show you something first?" Holly asked hopefully, her voice timid.

Gail sighed, she couldn't say no. "Yeah."

Holly loosened her grip on Gail's wrist and slid her hand down to entwine their fingers. It sent a shiver down Gail's spine, like it always did, which then brought on a ripple of pain. It was getting harder and harder for her to be around Holly and keep her cool.

Holly sat her on her bed and gave her a 'stay' look before turning around and swinging her guitar over her shoulder.

Gail's eyes widened, Holly was private about her music and had only done this a handful of times, heck the brunette blushed and diverted her eyes at the mere mention of her hobby. So the fact that she'd dragged Gail into sitting and listening to one meant it was a big deal, the song mattered and Gail had a feeling she knew what it was. It was going to be so she could give the all go to Holly and the brunette could then be confident when she sang it to her ex.

"I wrote a new song, as you've probably guessed, and I want you to hear it." Holly barely looked at her as she adjusted herself across from Gail. "It's called, Can't Help Falling In Love."

She was nervous, Gail could tell that from a mile away, and it was endearing. She wanted to bolt, to run away from this situation as fast as possible but those incredible brown eyes held her in place. Then Holly closed her eyes and started plucking the strings softly, taking Gail to her happy place and she was instead held by anticipation. Anticipation for the embrace of Holly's music, anticipation for a face to face performance.

_Wise man say._

The hairs on the back of her neck raised as goose bumps covered her body.

_Only fools rush in._

Gail wanted to close her eyes, needed to, she knew what was coming up. But Holly held her captive. She couldn't take her eyes off of this moment, this rare occasion that she got to witness her peace face to face, no matter how much it hurt.

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

Gail's stomach flipped. She'd been expecting for the song, that line, to feel differently. Gail was expecting it to be the thing that buried her in her grave, but it didn't feel that way. She wasn't sure what it was about this time that was different, what changed in the way Holly sang this time, but it was nothing like she'd heard earlier.

_Shall I stay._

It was raw, like Holly was putting everything she had into it. It was getting her high on something she didn't know existed. Gail couldn't even decipher between the feelings anymore, they all morphed into a warm glow in her chest.

_Would it be a sin._

Holly suddenly opened her eyes and met her gaze. She'd never seen Holly truly sing with her eyes open and now that she has she never wanted it to stop. Holly's eyes filled with as much emotion as her voice gave, as much as Gail was drowning in. It wasn't like anything Gail had seen. There was adoration and awe, there was fear and worry, hope and yearning.

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

Love. There was love too. It undeniable and all consuming, it stopped the rush of traffic just outside the open window, it stopped the hum of the building, it rang in her ears. The song was for her. Holly was singing about falling in love, and it was for her. Holly Stewart, the girl she'd been lusting after for a year was singing a song about falling in love with her, Gail Peck.

"You haven't blinked in seventy five seconds and it's starting to freak me out, so please just say something or do something." Holly panicked.

Gail blinked, she hadn't noticed the burning in her eyes or when Holly finished the song. The world around sped back up, bringing her back to the room.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted quietly, still she'll shocked at the turn of events.

"You can tell me what you're thinking, I can see your mind working a mile a minute." Holly suggested with attempted humour.

"I'm freaking out"

Holly looked to her lap, letting her hair cascade around herself to hide the hurt that shot through her. She knew just singing the song to Gail was a bad idea, knew it was too much, too risky. But something took over her, she got a rush of confidence at the same time she felt like exploding, because all she wanted to do was hold the blonde and have her know exactly how she felt. Gail had been distant and sad, and she wanted to make it better by showering her in love. But Holly couldn't do that because Gail didn't know about her feelings.

She had gone over the consequences many times over the past few nights, thought of every possibility and all ways she could take it. Holly prepared as best she could for this moment, a moment she'd been dreaming of for months, but the way it hurt and the intensity was something she couldn't have imagined. She told herself of the probabilities, Gail feeling the same way was a long shot and she had whispered it time after time, stomping on herself to grow some sort of resilience for when/ if that was the case. But this, this knife digging and twisting in her gut, the bullet wound gaping in her chest, this ice in her lungs was like nothing she hoped to survive.

"No no." A hand was on her hand for a split second to reassure before it thought better of it's action. "Not like that, not a bad freak out."

Holly's gaze whipped up to meet tender blue eyes. "I'm freaking out because my head is trying to wrap around the idea of you liking me back. I've never even played with that idea, you're Holly Stewart, how could you possibly look at me as anything but unworthy. I'm freaking out because for some godforsaken reason I've been lucky enough to have you feel the same way I feel about you. Having the coolest chick ever sing a song about falling in love with you is a lot to process, Nerd."

Her lips quivered, unsure of what she'd just heard but from what she thought it was better than she could have hoped. "You like me?"

Gail gave her an adoring and slightly amused grin. "Yes, Holly, I like you."

Her heart raced and she broke out into a smile that had her cheeks hurting within seconds. She liked Gail and Gail liked her.

"So, are you going to kiss me or just sit there smiling like an idiot?"

"Why do I have to do all the work, why don't you kiss me?" Holly questioned happily, placing her guitar beside her bed in preparation.

"Because you're the one who confessed their love like we were in some cheesy film." Gail shifted onto her knees, inching closer with each word. "And I've had to endure plenty of said movies to know that the one who confesses like you have, is the one to initiate the kiss. Besides you know how I feel about work."

"You say that like I'm the one to pick out those movies." Holly was fighting to keep her breathing under control, to keep as cool as Gail seemed to be. But it was getting harder and harder as the blondes eyes grew dark and she could feel her breath begin to mix with her own.

"Can you please just kiss me already" Gail was growing impatient and it showed in the whine in her voice. Holly smirked, oh she was really going to enjoy this power she seemed to have over the blonde, she placed a hand on either cheek and stared into the cobalt eyes that bore into hers. She revealed in the smooth pale skin under her palms, in the growing heat. Holly closed her eyes and pulled Gail in closer, bringing her to just a brush of their lips.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Holly barely whispered.

She waited another beat, letting the blonde stew for one more second, then brought their lips together in a gentle dance. Her lungs stopped working and her head spun, Holly melted completely. Gail found her waist and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Holly up to her knees so they were level. She ran the tips of her fingers along Gail's jaw, feeling how easily it moved in sync with hers. Gail then traced her tongue across Holly's bottom lip, asking for permission to explore further, and how could Holly not say yes? She hummed when their tongues met, the taste of cherry coke and something uniquely Gail filled her taste buds with delight.

A throat cleared near by, startling both teens into jumping apart. Which made Holly yelp in pain as Gail's ring got caught in her hair -when did her hands move from Holly's waist to her hair?- and tugged when they pulled apart.

"Sorry, sorry." Gail apologized as she carefully untangled her fingers from Holly's soft curls.

"Sorry to interrupt but Uncle Charlie was wondering if you were going home or staying the night. I'm assuming you're staying?" Holly's younger brother asked, way too amused and smug for Gail's liking.

Gail looked to Holly to see if that was alright before turning back to Jeremy and nodding.

"I'm not going to say anything to mom tonight, take it as the gift it is, I expect no hanky panky as I am in the next room and that's discussing." Jeremy pointed to both individually and made a move to close the door behind him. "Also you both owe me and thank you for the twenty you just made me. Goodnight ladies."

Holly blinked at the closed door. _What just happened?_

"I love and hate that little twerp so much." Gail grumbled then turned to the brunette.

"What just happened?"

"You and I were making out, Germy walked in, ruined the moment and promised not to tell your mom for tonight."

Gail grew hesitant at the lack of a response from Holly. "I can go if you want, we can regroup tomorrow or whatever. Tonight's been crazy."

She slid off the bed and started for the door when Holly grabbed her wrist for the second time that night.

"Don't go."

"Look it's fine, Hol. A fuck ton happened and it's cool to have some time to process, I get it, really." Gail reassured, no matter how much she wished to stay.

Holly pulled her closer, happy to have the small height difference, entwined their fingers and gave her a soft kiss. One to show how much she wanted her to stay, to show that she wasn't regretting a thing.

"But I want to keep doing this." She kissed Gail again. "And then I want to finally fall asleep cuddled into you. Okay?"

"Fine, but only because your lips are super soft and taste like twizzlers." Gail mocked giving in.

 

**_A/N: Hope it wasn't as shit as I think it is_ **


	2. Tenerife Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly wrote another song for Gail. My favourite version is sung by Mackenzie Johnson, look it up

**_You look so wonderful in your dress_ **   
**_I love your hair like that_**   
**_The way it falls on the side of your neck_**   
**_Down your shoulders and back_**

_Gail danced around in a circle with Abby, their hands joined at arms length as the pranced around, not a care in the world. Gail's hair warmed by the orange hue from the setting sun, giving it an extra shine, the blonde waves swaying from side to side in time with their dance._

_S **hould this be the last thing I see**_   
**_I want you to know it's enough for me_**   
**_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

_The little girl let go and began dancing on her own, twirling and jumping to her own tune, encouraging Gail to do the same. Gail then began to spin, her arms spread as far as they went, her smile as big as Holly had ever seen it._

**_I'm so in love, so in love_ **   
**_So in love, so in love_**

  
                 
Gail had been I invited to the Stewart family day, not as a plus one to her favourite Stewart, but as just herself, just Gail Peck. It wasn't out if pity, Susan -Holly's mom- had reassured her of that many times, and so did Holly and the rest of the house. They actually liked her and felt she was part of the family, so she should be there for the big Stewart Family Day. Family Day was a day filled with competition, good family bonding competition, most of which was physical activity seeing as it took place on the last day of a week long camping trip. There was horse shoes, bocce ball, water balloon toss, egg on a spoon race, three legged race, and any sport you could get enough people to join in. It was an all day fight.

Holly talked fondly of previous years, it was one of her favourite holidays growing up. Her musical, Uncle Wolf, was one you always wanted on your team. He was a master of all games and he always came up with a catchy tune for his team, cheering on by ways of yelling the song on his guitar, loud enough to be heard all throughout the camp ground. Her Aunt Barb was the best out of all of them at horse shoes, gaining dozens of points for her team in no time. The list went on, each member had their best game and usually stuck pretty closely to that one, but Uncle Wolf and Aunt Barb were never on the same team as their talents were about even.

She laughed and grew bright red as she recalled stories, how one year she face planted in a mud puddle in a potato sack race, and the year she finally beat one of her older cousins at horse shoes -also the first year she didn't have to cheat and throw from half the yard-, how one year it down poured the entire day but they didn't let that stop them. They still played and laughed, sure they had to change a few games and run for cover when lightening hit but it was one of Holly's favourite years, that year they danced in the rain and created a mud slide, they sang and cuddled and played black jack with candy as the chips.

Gail had grown excited to experience a day like the ones her girlfriend was describing, a day of total togetherness with the people you love, and no matter the weather or the injuries, it was a memorable day. And she had been invited to one. Gail couldn't go for the week camping, because she didn't like camping so she didn't bother getting the time off work for it and used it as an excuse. Holly didn't mind, she tried to convince her but gave up pretty quickly, Gail in the woods -even if there were showers and other amenities- would be quite insufferable and getting her there for two days was tough enough.  

"What's this?" A little voiced inquired from under the table.

Gail and Holly let go of each other and peeked under the picnic table at the same time, finding a petite blonde with a bag as big as herself fit between her legs. Holly let out a harsh breath.

"That's a camera, and it's not nice to go snooping in people's bags, Abby. Put it back and apologize to Gail."

Gail watched in amusement as her girlfriend reprimanded the little girl. She could hear the adoration Holly had for the girl, but it was mixed with annoyance as this had interrupted their greeting each other after almost a week apart.

Abby shoved the camera and various other things -including a few tampons- back into Gail's backpack, and wiggled out from under the table. Once out and dusted off she glanced up at the two and smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry Gail." Her r's and l's making more of a w sound. Then Abby looked to Holly and shaded her eyes so she see, "who's Gail?"

Gail and Holly laughed in unison, Gail lasted longer as Holly settled and told her cousin that she was her girlfriend, which Abby shrugged to and asked of they could go back to the park. And so began their day of entertaining children.

They took the handful of kids too young to go alone, and went to the park, the beach, mini golfing -which was a horrible idea and ended in Holly having to call a few of her cousins her age to help. They got one minute together, one moment to themselves amidst the chaos of laughing and crying children, and it was spent just looking at one another. The kids were playing leap frog as Gail and Holly took a break on either side of the line of 'frogs'.

Then once dinner rolled around it was time to properly meet the teens and adults of Holly's family, Gail was nervous and was glued to Holly the entire time. Thankfully she didn't have to talk much, a few questions and a few comments to correct Holly's story and then she sat and listened to everyone else chatter. It was nice, a complete turn around from her own family get togethers, this was a family, not hers. The Stewarts were funny too, had Gail almost snorting pop out of her nose she laughed so hard. But the thing she loved most of all was how Holly fit into it all, how at ease she was with each person, how soft and giggly she was with the kids and then barked laughter at teasing the ones her age, how she commanded the adults to sit and relax and have the teens help her clean up instead, how she glowed warmly with utter love and affection with every encounter. Gail didn't even notice the bugs because she got so lost in watching the Stewarts, in joining the jests and tickle fights, it took virtually no time at all to find a place, to find her dynamic with the group.

"You know, I've never actually had s'mores before, and holy have I been missing out." Gail admitted around half a s'more.

There were a few gasps around the fire pit, some more dramatic than others.

"How have you never had a s'more before?" Isaac almost yelled. He was shushed by a few parents immediately after.

"My parents weren't as cool as yours are and my camping didn't involve many sweets, but I of course knew of s'mores and their popularity so I once made microwave ones. They sucked and I thought this was all hyped up, but I was wrong." Gail told the tale as she licked her sticky fingers.

"You poor girl." Uncle Rick cooed from across the fire, the sky too dark to fully make him out in the distance but that didn't stop her from sticking her tongue out into the abyss. Earning her a few chuckles.

A truck then drove up beside them and many got up excitedly, leaving Gail confused and with the bag of marshmallows. She slowly put one onto the roasting stick as she watched the small gathering at the pickup.

"Who's that?" Gail whispered to Isaac.

"I think that's Uncle Wolf and Aunt Nancy, if not then it's Charles and Ali, they are the only ones left to get here." The twelve year old informed Gail, not a care in the world other than the marshmallow he was roasting.

She hummed in reply, she had no idea who Charles and Ali were, but knew Wolf and Nancy were two of Holly's favourites.

After a few more minutes of greetings from the truck, they pulled out and found a empty space for them to set up, everyone but a few sat back around the fire.

Suddenly Gail's eyes were covered and a familiar whisper of 'guess who' hummed into her ear, she smiled from ear to ear. She hadn't seen Holly in a half hour, something about needing to go into town with a few others for last minute present shopping, -Gail hadn't been told anything about presents. She didn't even notice the headlights of their arrival.

"By the smell of dirt and lack of bug spray, and freezing fingers I'm going to guess it's my nerd." Gail teased.

Holly let go, giving Gail her eyesight back, she laid her head on the back of her chair and came a breath away from her girlfriend, the proximity sent her stomach into a frenzy. She knew Holly was close, the heat from her breath tickled her ear, but she hadn't guessed she was _that_ close.

"No one needs as much bug spray as you are wearing right now." Holly laughed, her eyes dancing in the light of the crackling fire, giving her a warm glow.

"But you're forgetting I'm not a regular camper like the rest of you, I don't have the years of practice, plus my blood tastes better than yours." Gail teased, tracing finger delicately across Holly's cheek.

Holly hummed and leaned in closer, their lips almost meeting before she stopped. "Am I allowed to kiss you right now?"

Gail opened her eyes, having fallen closed in anticipation, and took in the hesitation in the almost black eyes staring back at her. She gave a small smile, filled with love that Holly stopped and asked no matter how much she wanted to just take.

Gail replied by pulling her the rest of the way in, her hand easily getting tangled in the dark hair that now formed a curtain for them. She sighed into Holly's mouth, completely melting into her chapped lips, and she could feel Holly do the same. God it'd been too long since she last tasted that smile.

It was over all too soon, Gail was about to protest when they heard a man bellow out a big hello, stealing both of their attention.

Holly smiled widely, a smile reserved for childlike glee, and Gail knew from that look it must have been her Uncle and Aunt who had arrived earlier. She looked down at Gail and grabbed her hand, pulling her from her chair and dropping the roasting stick -mallow still on.

Holly waited patiently as the crowed died out, as everyone else greeted the new arrivals with hugs and quick chit chat, and Gail watched the brunette practically bounce in place with an adoring grin. Holly was cute, acting like a child would for their parents to hurry so they could begin opening presents on Christmas morning, and all for greeting her Uncle. Wolf was tall, really really tall, and well built, someone definitely worthy of the name wolf. Gail on the other hand was grateful for the delay, she had time to prepare, to get a feel of who these people were. She was nervous to say the least, Holly loved these people endlessly and had shared many beloved memories, they were Holly's version of her Uncle Jake and Uncle Charlie. Their impression of her was important and Gail didn't want to screw it up. Plus there was the added pressure of 'Holly broke up with her boyfriend for this girl, so she must be special', how does one live up to that in a first meeting?

Once the last person began walking away Holly let go of Gail's hand and jumped into a hug with her Uncle, throwing him a bit off balance.

"And hello to you too, Bug." He chuckled as he squeezed the brunette in his arms.

Holly let go and hugged her Aunt. "How was the trip?"

"It would have been better if, Wolf, hadn't stopped a billion times to pee." The petite brunette jested a thumb towards her husband, she had a lovely French ascent that clouded each word. Gail noted to use her French skills at some point, finally learning it came into good use. 

"Well excuse me for staying properly hydrated."

Holly giggled at their banter. Holly's aunt caught Gail's eye then, meeting her gaze and bringing Gail back to realize that she wasn't invisible.

"And who's this?" She questioned Holly, smiling welcomely at Gail.

Holly turned around and pulled her girlfriend to her side, keeping her hand on Gail's hip she meets the waiting gazes.

"This is Gail, my girlfriend." Then she looked to the blonde, "Gail, this is Uncle Wolf and Aunt Nancy."

"It's nice to meet you both, Holly's told me a lot about you." Gail tried for causal but ended up sounding as nervous as she felt. As nervous as she had been when seeing Susan for the first time as Holly's girlfriend, all shaky hands and trembling lips.

Holly gave her side a comforting squeeze, which eased a small chip off. Nancy and Wolf gave warm smiles, their eyes giving off an excited glimmer.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gail."

~

The following day was long and exhausting from starting to finish. Gail was woken by a rush of cold air, some rustling and then the tent zipper. Holly had been trying to quietly sneak out, having gotten used to waking at 5:30 for a run and then coffee at the morning fire before anyone else woke.

"How am I supposed to keep warm all by myself?" Gail whined.

"As long as you stay under the blankets and don't open them you should be okay until I get back." Holly replied, her voice low and rumbling as sleep still laced her lungs.

"But you're going to be forever."

Holly cracked a grin. "Just go back to sleep and I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

Breakfast was much earlier than Gail had anticipated, apparently camp time ran earlier than normal time and everyone was on the same page, in bed by 12 and up by 7. Luckily Holly knew how to bribe her girlfriend out of bed so early, kisses and promises and coffee. Irish coffee to Gail's delight, apparently family day also meant all day drink fest -and was indeed one of the games. 

Everyone was divided into teams right after breakfast, red and blue, and each had to put on their Family Day 2015 shirt. And so the games begun.

Gail and Holly were on opposite teams, much to Gail's delight, now she could trash talk her girlfriend all day and listen to the brunette get more and more competitive as time passed. It was one of Gail's favourite things to witness, Holly's competitive side, it turned her on more than anything else -which Holly found out during a Mario-Go-Cart tournament with a bunch of their friends.

She started out light, a bocce ball game against Nicole, a cousin a few years younger than Holly. Then was a few other rounds against a few others, a dozen thumb wars against Isaac, darts with Liam, highest jump off of the swings with Hannah, and it was lunch.

Lunch consisted of pity games against Holly. Staring contests, arm wrestling, catching food with their mouths, and who could keep the straightest face while saying ridiculous things the kids told them to say. Charles, Ali, Liam, Trish, Nancy, Will and Gail all started a drinking competition that would last the whole day. Everyone had to have so many drinks in an hour, you puke you're out, and whoever was the last stand won.

After lunch, Holly dragged her out to the field to hit some baseballs under the promise that each she hit would be two points instead of her one. That lead to making out -long enough for someone to go looking for them- on the account that Holly tried to teach her in the clichéd way.

Gail continued the afternoon watching and playing the games, she was overwhelmed with how well she got along with the Stewarts, how easy it was to be on her own with the new people, how her cheeks hurt from all the smiling and laughing. This was how a family get together should feel, she thought many times throughout the day.

The balloon toss was a mistake, she ended up soaked by Danny tossing the biggest balloon from the bucket at her. She passed on the potato sack race, she knew she'd end up on her face and besides, watching Holly do it was much more fulfilling. In the late afternoon Abby approached Gail, her cheeks rose from the heat of the day and her little shirt tied off to the side.

"Gail will you have a twirling contest with me?" She asked, twisting from side to side.

And that was how Gail got roped into wearing a borrowed black, knee length, flowing dress, twirling in circles in a field with a two year old. They counted the first couple twirls, judging by who's skirt caught the most air and looked the prettiest, Abby's was better made for such an activity but that didn't stop Gail from arguing her case. If she had been more prepared she had the perfect dress at home for the contest, which lit up Abby's eyes as she challenged Gail to a redo someday.

Gail fell to the freshly cut grass, her head spinning a mile a minute, and giggles falling off her tongue as she listens to Abby do the same.

"I think Abby won that round."

Gail sat up straight, her head rushing even more, leaving her blind for a second. Holly laughed and shook her head.

"Well of course she won, she was prepared with a very aerodynamic skirt." Gail folded her arms in protest.

"That doesn't make sense." Holly pointed out as she sat next to the blonde. She looked to her cousin, "your mom's looking for you Abby."

Abby shot up off the ground, leaving her invisible snow angel half made. "Bye Gail, bye Holly!"

"You look like you're having a good time." Holly spoke softly, pulling her attention away from the girl.

Gail nodded slowly, contently. "I like this."

She leaned into Holly, resting her head on her shoulder and sighing happily. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this kind of family reunion.


End file.
